The Tribunal
The Tribunal is a sinister Illuminati-esque group which monitors Dethklok. They appear in many episodes to discuss Dethklok's latest activities and the dangers these activities pose. They seem to fear that Dethklok are part of an ancient, apocalyptic Sumerian prophecy. The episode "The Metalocalypse Has Begun" suggests that the ultimate event in the prophecy is an "apocalypse of metal." The Tribunal's briefings are led by Senator Stampingston, who usually brings in experts (often with ridiculously complicated names) to speak based on whatever Dethklok is doing in the episode. The group has both military (General Crozier and Vater Orlaag) and religious (Cardinal Ravenwood) leaders in its rank, among others. At its head is Mr. Selatcia, a gray-haired man who sits in a throne in the center. There are four other members, but none of them have been named and only one of them has spoken so far (requesting to go to the United States Pornography Awards, along with Stampingston, Crozier, and Ravenwood). Behind these members of the Tribunal are monitors showing the faces of eight other men appearing via video conferencing. At the beginning of each season, the Tribunal has acquired a new headquarters, each one bigger than the one before. The first one is roughly the size of a conference room, while the second one is more oval-shaped, about the size of a room in a movie theater. The third one is vastly larger than both, being the size of a hangar. The fourth season sees the Tribunal expand with rows of minions at computers and an orbital clock behind Mr. Selatcia with five planets circling a center object. Starting in season three, Mr. Selatcia, Crozier and Orlaag meet privately in a purple-themed room with a central console with a holographic heads-up display of the Falconback Project. There, they discuss the status of the project. The Tribunal often brings in experts on Dethklok and Dethklok-related subjects in order to analyze the band's actions. As a running gag, these men have increasingly ridiculous names, some of which reference current events. The specialists that have appeared are: *Dr. Gibbons - William Murderface expert (Birthdayface, Dethrace) *Dr. Armand Skagarak-Frederickshaven - Supernatural expert (Dethtroll) *Dr. Donald Gorfield - Comedy expert (Dethkomedy) *Dr. Romamolif Chesterfield - Psychotropic drug manufacturer (Snakes 'n Barrels, Snakes 'n Barrels II) *Ronald von Momnaldberg - Endorsement specialist (Skwisklok) *Dr. Natasha Nachinskanovisk - Nathan Explosion expert (Go Forth And Die) *Vicenzo de Alla-Mamula Corningston III - Celebrity depression expert (Bluesklok) *Prof. Jerry Gustov Mongolink - Child control expert (Dethkids) *Horace Marvingblad Wimplestein, Jr. - Celebrity relationship expert (Girlfriendklok) *Dr. Chaz Fazzeldoctinhaufer - Acting expert (Dethstars) *Dr. Milminiman Lannilym-Swimwahmly - Wedding expert (Dethwedding) *Dr. Ralfus Galgansmelter - Psychological death expert (Dethdad) *Wilmore Undunting Innanimm - Dethklok financial expert (Renovationklok) *Dr. Naniltred Faniltendriten - Celebrity death specialist (Dethhealth) *Dr. Imbten Pmilton - Fatherhood expert (Fatherklok) *Dr. Torminbin McMildidindinin - Nathan Explosion romance expert (Fanklok) *Dr. Crumpworth Schpaunglacia IV, Jr. - Racism expert (Diversityklok) *Dr. Borgur Mubarak-Swingdworth - Prank call expert (Prankklok) Trivia *In many episodes of Season 3, the Tribunal itself does not make an appearence, nor do they comment on Dethklok's latest activities. It is possible that this is due to the recent activities of Selatcia and the mind controlled General Crozier (meaning Selatcia, Vater Orlaag, & Crozier are possibly too busy to hold/attend Tribunal meetings). In more recent episodes the Tribunal has once again become active, closely monitoring Dethklok activities while Selatcia prepares to initiate the Falconback project. Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Dethklok Category:Tribunal